


[podfic] Fred is a Goalie and Goalies are Weird

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Goalies Are Weird, PLatonic Display of Affection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Goalies were weird. That was just a given. It didn’t matter the team or the league. Fred though, he might just win the award for the weirdest goalie Auston had ever played with. And that wasn't an award he gave out lightly.00:24:20 :: Written by3YearsOfPaperShades.





	[podfic] Fred is a Goalie and Goalies are Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fred is a Goalie and Goalies are Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832982) by [3YearsOfPaperShades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3YearsOfPaperShades/pseuds/3YearsOfPaperShades). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6bdot2jmtk5vk5w/%5BHRPF%5D%20Fred%20is%20a%20Goalie%20and%20Goalies%20are%20Weird.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17F8mWkDvNn6dPwgTrCrEAQfOjgZbfF4p)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “goalies are weird, man” prompt of the Prompt Together 2019 challenge.  
Thanks to 3YearsOfPaperShades for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 **Mentioned:**[the other goalie fic, Shark Infested Waters by Snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408530), [and actually have some goalie nesting too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411999), and [Freddie](https://leafsforthewin.tumblr.com/post/171331340848/glove-love) [kissing his gloves](https://leafsforthewin.tumblr.com/post/171346898093/santamitchy-jealous-of-hockey-equipment)

 

 


End file.
